Cryptid meets Alien
by Queen.D.Angel
Summary: The saturdays have been split up as they crashed in a parallel world, looks like the plumbers need to help them out. But what has happened to Zak over year after V.V. Argost took his powers?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS OR ANY VERSION OF BEN10! ALL RIGHT GO TO RESPECTED OWNERS!**

* * *

As the flaming line appeared in the shadows yet again, Gwen prepaired to defend herself. She was not sure what she was fighting or whre did it come from. It was agile, strong and fast. Swalowing hard she summoned her manna.

The rod swung forward and could just make out the shape of a sword- _Millenium knights?_

"DREW!" came clear voice. A hand glowing green stopped the sword as it was about to hit her. "Drew! Calm down!"

"WHERE IS HE?" Replied the person with the flaming sword- _a woman._

"DREW! CALM DOWN!"

The woman began panting and fell to the ground, colapsing at her knees.

As the man lay her on the ground and checked her eyes with a miniature flash light he sighed heavily and turned to Gwen, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, i guess."

"I appologise if my wife scared you, it just happened so fast, and to think she had all that adrenaline before giving in to the brain concution."

"I'm sorry but, I will need to ask you who you are." Gwen pukled out her Plumber badge.

The man looked at it for a sec, "Is this supposed to be an id of some sort?"

"I'm a Plumber" she said allowing for mana to flow around her had again to gain some light. He was tall, with a scar accross his right eye.

"I am not familiar with the term, it will be easier to explain on our airship, well, the survived part."

As he picked up his wife and headed through a clearing in the forest she saw the reason she came here, a gint air ship, but he desighn was only meant for Earth's atmosphere- they were human alright.

But why did the plumber alarm go off, then again, with the fame Ben gained how could he not know who Plumbers are?

"Are you comming inside?"

"Huh? Yeah"

"I'm Doc Saturday, this is my wife- Drew," He began laying her down on a medical seat and checkig her eyes again.

"I'm Gwen Tennyson. Mr Saturdy, have you not heard of the Plumbers? If so, where did you come from?"

As Doc Sturday turned on the equipment he brought up images that seemed to have come from folklore and legends. "These are Cryptids and I have already done a full planetry scann on possible Cryptid activity- almost zero."

* * *

As the rays of sun came through Max Tennyson he heard a weird noise outside the window of his van. He quietly got up and prepaired a blaster, creeping to the sourse. The noise moved to the other side of the van.

"What is it this time..." he muttered, slowly reaching for the door knob.

 _Knock knock_

Max slowly turned the door knob and opened the door.

He has seen many things in his lifetime, but this was something new. A six feet tall creature with extremly long limbs and fur stoof before him.

"Hwello~!" it waved like a child who found some one to help them.

"What are you..."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS OR ANY VERSION OF BEN10! ALL RIGHT GO TO RESPECTED OWNERS! THIS FANFIC IGNORES THE EXISTANCE OF OMNIVERSE- never watched and i don't like the art :(**

* * *

Ben's phone rang away when he got out of the shower. He rolled his eyes, thinking it to be another normal alien thing. The light up on the phone showed a pictre of gwen caught in the worst possible moment.

"Hi, cuz."

"Hi, Ben, look there is something a little unusual this time around" she began in her usual You-need-to-get-here-it-looks-like-trouble tone.

"Yeah, sure," he replied as he ramsaked his room looking for a pair of socks. "Is Kevin with you?"

"No, he had to go off somewhere."

"Let's hope we will not need to pull him out of any trouble this time around."

"Yeah"

"So where abouts are you?" he paused trying to listen to the sounds in the background, "Dosen't seem to be any fighting going on"

"On an airship from a parallel world."

* * *

The kid lay on his side next to a picknick table. It would have looked like something on the lines of _child lost in the local park_ , if not for the nassive draglines infrond of him and a strange grabbling hook with an acrtual animal claw on it on a stick. His hair was black with a white spire right down the centre. He wore an orange t-shirt with long plack sleeves an S on the full lenth that looked like a mistical creature of some sort and mustard yellow pants. He was about 14 years old. The kid groaned as he reached for the strange device.

"How long are you going to take, Josh?"

"Carol, calm down," he said as he removed the item passing it to his partner aswell as set of car keys, "Let's take the kid to the station."

"What is this thing?" Carol

"No clue." Josh continued as he picked up the kid and headed for the car. "Let's hope this isn't something that those 'Plumbers' need to be involved in."

"I think it's kinda cool," replied Carol, "Just think about all the diffrent cultures out there."

Josh stops and takes another look at the kid- he might just be the _normal_ kind of mix race.

"Hurry up! Our shift is almost over!"

* * *

Ben looked at the huge orange aircaft crashlanded in the middle of the forest. Gwen was soon there to greet him.

"What is this?"

"Our family's airship." a man came from around the back, muscular build, tall, dark skin and a scar across one eye.

"Ben- this is Doc Saturday."

"Nice to meet you" said Ben.

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied akwardly.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Sorry, just, my 14 year old son is missing-"

"...along with three other members of our family" came a reply from the door."

A tall woman in an orange jump suit with snow white hair stood before them.

"Drew! You can't stand up!"

"I'm fine, Doc" She replied jumping down from the open door, "Sorry I attacked you"

Ben turned to gwen in disbelief.

"It's no big deal"

"Having my boys nd Zon lost is just too much..." She suddenly shot up, "Doc, make it five in total"

"What do you mean?"

"Doyle was about to get on through the back hatch before we... well... got here..."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS OR ANY VERSION OF BEN10! ALL RIGHT GO TO RESPECTED OWNERS! THIS FANFIC IGNORES THE EXISTANCE OF OMNIVERSE- never watched and i don't like the art :(**

* * *

As Gwen and Ben got into Ben's car he reached for his phone.

"Who are ou calling?"

"Well, we might aswell get everyone we know on board with this if we want to find them."

"Let me guess, Grandpa Max?"

But ben was already listening to the waiting tone on his cell.

 _"Hi, Ben, how are ya?"_ came a cheerful reply from the other end of the line.

"Hi Grandpa. I'm fine, Gwen is here too." he paused, "Listen..." Ben paused, he was litening in on some background noise, "Who or what is that?"

"I have no idea, atlest it seems friendly..."

"Where re you? We're comming over"

* * *

The opened his eyes to the plain ceiling above him. His body felt sore all over. _What happened?_ He tried to reach for the claw but only felt an empty spave beside himself. _What?_ He sat up straight and looked around. Clean white walls, straight walls, no bean bangs, no photographs. He felt a chll down his spine he felt something inside him scream in fear. He knew it was okay, aslong as mom and dad find him or he finds away to contact them. But something inside him whailed and cried out in pain.

"He's awake!" The nurse that peeped into the room shouted down the corridor. "Goodness!"

Confused by the moment he stared blankly at the frail looking woman. Honestly, he expected someone bulkier for the job.

"How do you feel? Are you hurt anywhere? What's your name? Where do you come from? Where is your family?" The questions showered down one after another.

Zack stared. _How was he supposed to handle this situation?_

* * *

As Ben stepped out of the car, he watched a peculiar scene. A five foot _gorilla-cat_ was sitting at thetable adding sugar to a cup of tea.

"So this is Fiskerton?"

The beast turned its head, huge wide eyes tared drectly at them. "Buzibuaza?" he said pointing to himself.

"You know what he is?" asked Grandpa Max

"More like who" said Gwen as she turned to Fisk, "Are you Aquainted with Doc Saturday?"

Fiskerton nodded.

"Well, we might aswell get him back" said Ben.

"I guess so, but he will so not fit in your car."

"You could just pull up the old rust me, he will be fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS OR ANY VERSION OF BEN10! ALL RIGHT GO TO RESPECTED OWNERS! THIS FANFIC IGNORES THE EXISTANCE OF OMNIVERSE- never watched and i don't like the art :(**

* * *

Kevin got out the car and stared at the thing lying on the ground, half covered in sand. It was a piece of machienery. Too bulky to b alien tech, but not something too common on his planet. He studied it as he whiped of the sand.

"What is this? Is this supposed to be a jet pack or something?"

But that was exactly what it looked like. He picked it up and threw it in his trunk. Might be useful. He flipped it over, The tank was half full, but the fuel was not something he recognised. Someone could have still gone a while on this, so why was it just lying around?

* * *

The _"gorilla-cat"_ ran to Drew like a five year old to his mommy.

"Oh Fiskerton! I was so worried!" said Drew as she returned his hug.

Doc was still rewiring and rebuilding parts of the ship outside.

"So, what is he?" asked Grandpa Max as he looked round the ship.

"Well, he is known as the Fiskerton Phantom but he is a Limurian." replied Drew, "Thank you for finding one of my boys"

"No need to thank me, he just knocked on my door."

"Buzabuza Buwa?"

"He's not here... just me and Doc"

"Buza?"

"We haven't found anyone except you"

"Buzawuzu?'

"Not even Doyle"

"Buwa..."

'I know you want to Zak, but we need to find him first"

"Which is what we wanted to talk about, I have a method to locate people, well- a power," Gwen suggested, "Is there anything that an help us find him? A personal item of some sort? Something with a strong personal imprint?"

"BUZAA!" Fisk ran down the corridor like with extreme speed.

"He may have an idea, but just to be safe." Drew pulled out a box, grabbing a piece of rock. "Zak, is more than he looks, this... this thing... it might help..." She reached it out to Gwen.

"So, Gwen, wanna..." began Ben

"Is everything alright?" Max asked Gwen as she froze staring at the stone.

"Mana... this stone is infused with mana..."

Drew seemed confused, "Well, magic is common in our dimention"

"But not here, not in these quantaties."

"Wanna try my sword?" suggested Drew pulling out the blade

Again, Gwen stared at an item that simply overflowed with mana, almost like it was a part of _Ledgerdomain_.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS OR ANY VERSION OF BEN10! ALL RIGHT GO TO RESPECTED OWNERS! THIS FANFIC IGNORES THE EXISTANCE OF OMNIVERSE- never watched and i don't like the art :(**

* * *

"Alright, Gwen, spill. What was up with the sword?" began Ben as they drove into the city. The forest soon changed to a city view beging with houses and growing to tall buildings.

Gwen lifted her head, "Mana" She whispered still unsure of her thoughts.

"Like- life energy?" Ben hoped as he asked the question.

"Like _Ledgerdomain_ Mana, Ben!" she replied beging to trace the rock, "In _massive_ quantaties."

Ben bit his lip, "Okay, can you get a trace on him?"

"Got it" the stone was surrounded by Gwen's mana. "We need to get to the police station next to central park"

"Can we go for a smoothie after?"

"Yes" _It's his car, why is he asking?_

* * *

Ship turned into a lawn mower chasing something across the grass. Julie cound not keep up as she tripped over something in midist the chase.

"Ouch!" she turned to look back only seing a giant lizard attempting to bite her leg. "Aaaa!" She dug her fingers into the grass covered earth as she fell and the lizard tugged on her sock. She attempted to shake it off. She could hear Ship's cry as he ran back to her.

Turning into a crate, Ship jumped ontop of the animal.

"Good boy ship!" She moved up whiping off the dust on her clothes.

" _Ship ship_ "

"But what is that?" She stood up trying to think of what it could be.

" _Ship_ " Ship changed form to have wheels and a handle for Julie.

"Good boy, Ship"

* * *

Ben and Gwen arrived at the police station. Straight away Gwen notices how the officers were making fun of an item wrapped in plastic.

"That's a clue" she said as she headed in pulling out her Plumber badge. "Excuse me, we have a eason to..."

That was when she noticed a boy trying to explain what the item was an officer was trying to pull him back as she held a clip board in her hand.

Another officer aproached her and Ben, "We have celebrities here?" he chuckled, "Don't tell me we have an alien in here"

"Good day, Officer," said Gwen, "We are here for the kid from a parallel dimention."


End file.
